


Put my heart to sleep

by Kuroo_kei



Series: Short Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: - married, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo_kei/pseuds/Kuroo_kei
Summary: Tetsurou talks in his sleep.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Short Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937182
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Put my heart to sleep

Tetsurou talks in his sleep.

After years of being together, he still finds it very cute that his husband is still a sap even in his dreams.

“Kei, I miss you...” 

“Kei, I’m home...”

“I love you, kei...”

“Love you... so much...”

It was endearing and sweet,

But sometimes he just can’t help wishing he’d say his name completely.

“... it’s keiji..”


End file.
